The current state of the art for manipulating a patient's mandible includes the well-known George Gauge™. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,388.) The George Gauge™ allows for the movement of the lower mandible only in the anteroposterior axis and minimal vertical change.
Several problems can occur with the current method of achieving desired mandibular position because the patient is instructed to, e.g., position their mandible as the dental/medical procedure is performed. In several instances, the current methodology is tried sequentially in set intervals while having to remove the instrument between setting of the mandible and recording the patients bite registration. Present methods lack the precision and repeatability needed to analyze a patient in real time with any diagnostic instrument or during other dental procedures requiring mandibular manipulation. This trial and error method not only increases diagnosis time, but prevents an accurate means of noting where the relative position of the mandible lies in relation to the maxilla. Consequently, a dental appliance created for the patient can sometimes need to be re-created several times before the appliance works correctly. And, in some cases, the patient becomes dissatisfied with the overall lack of good results and gives up.
A U.S. patent search was conducted, and the following patents (the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by this reference) were uncovered: U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,388 (Nov. 11, 2008) to Halstrom; U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,423 (Feb. 6, 2001) to Gaumond et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,311 (Apr. 30, 2002) to Gaumond et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,865 (Jun. 12, 2001) to Nelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,988 (May 8, 1951) to Carpenter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,308 (Apr. 10, 1979) to Sayer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,911 (Jan. 17, 1984) to Luomanen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,945 (Jan. 29, 1985) to Liegner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,218 (Jun. 18, 1991) to Ovassapian et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,768 (Feb. 11, 1992) to Niemeyer; U.S. Pat. D288,346 (Feb. 17, 1987) to Walsh; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,741 (Apr. 26, 1994) to Moles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,418 (May 9, 1989) to Sauer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,140 (Sep. 18, 1984) to Lustig; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,100 (Feb. 21, 1989) to Schainholz; U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,429 (Apr. 29, 2008) to Olivier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,609 (Oct. 13, 1992) to George; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,872 (Apr. 6, 1993) to Leal; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,147 (Apr. 17, 1984) to Magill and Key.